Salun (pokemon trainer)
On hand Pikachu '''♂ With Professor urioi the pokemon are caught in kanto are with urioi '''Squirtle ♂ Tangela → Tangrowth ♂ Charmeleon → Charizard ♂ Gengar ♂ the pokemon are caught in johto are with urioi Totodile ♂ Heracross ♂ Houndoom ♂ Murkrow → Honchkrow ♂ Sneasel → Weavile ♂ Yanma → Yanmega ♂ Misdreavus ♀ Aipom → Ambipom ♂ The Pokemon are caught in hoenn are with urioi Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile ♂ Corphish ♂ Swellow ♂ Glalie ♂ Zigzagoon ♂ Vigoroth ♂ The Pokemon are caught in sinnoh are with urioi Turtwig → Grotle ♂ Duskull ♂ Buizel '♂ '''Mantyke '♂ The Pokemon are caught in Unova are with urioi '''Pidove'' →''' Tranquill' '→ Unfezant'♂ Snivy ♂ Oshawott '''→ '''Dewott ♂ Tepig → Pignite '''♂ '''Drilbur ''→ Excadrill ♂''' Roggenrola → Boldore → Gigalith '''♂ '''Dwebble ♂ '' → '''''Crustle ''♂ status unknown two pokemon are caught in kanto there is something happened the two Tentacruel ♂ Shellder → Cloyster ♂ Badges Obtained ;Indigo League * Boulder Badge (Showdown in Pewter City) * Cascade Badge (The Water Flowers of Cerulean City) * Thunder Badge (Electric Shock Showdown) * Marsh Badge (Haunter versus Kadabra) * Rainbow Badge (Pokémon Scent-sation!) * Soul Badge (The Ninja Poké-Showdown) * Volcano Badge (Volcanic Panic) * Earth Badge (The Battle of the Badge) ;Orange League *Coral-Eye Badge (Fit to be Tide) *Sea Ruby Badge (Navel Maneuvers) *Spike Shell Badge (Misty Meets Her Match) *Jade Star Badge (Pokémon Double Trouble) ;Johto League *Zephyr Badge (Fighting Flyer with Fire) *Hive Badge (Gettin' The Bugs Out) *Plain Badge (A Dairy Tale Ending) *Fog Badge (From Ghost to Ghost) *Storm Badge (Machoke, Machoke Man!) *Mineral Badge (Nerves of Steelix!) *Glacier Badge (Nice Pryce, Baby!) *Rising Badge (Better Eight Than Never) ;Hoenn League *Stone Badge (The Winner By a Nosepass!) *Knuckle Badge (Just One of the Geysers) *Dynamo Badge (Watt's with Wattson?) *Heat Badge (Going, Going, Yawn!) *Balance Badge (Balance of Power) *Feather Badge (Sky High Gym Battle!) *Mind Badge (Solid as a Solrock) *Rain Badge (Eight Ain't Enough!) ;Battle Frontier *Knowledge Symbol (The Symbol Life) *Guts Symbol (Wheel... of Frontier!) *Tactics Symbol (Tactics Theatrics!!) *Luck Symbol (Queen of the Serpentine!) *Spirits Symbol (Ka Boom with a View!) *Ability Symbol (Second Time's the Charm!) *Brave Symbol (Pace - The Final Frontier!) ;Sinnoh League *Coal Badge (O'er the Rampardos we Watched!) *Forest Badge (The Grass Menagerie!) *Cobble Badge (A Triple Fighting Chance!) *Fen Badge (A Crasher Course in Power!) *Relic Badge (Shield with a Twist!) *Mine Badge (Dealing With Defensive Types!) *Icicle Badge (Sliding Into Seventh!) *Beacon Badge (The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!) ;Unova League *Trio Badge (Dreams by the Yard Full!) *Basic Badge (Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!) *Insect Badge (Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!) *Bolt Badge (Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!) *Quake Badge (Battling the King of the Mines!) *Jet Badge (An Amazing Aerial Battle!) *Freeze Badge (Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!) Trivia * Salun hasn't officially yet caught a pokemon Psychic or Dragon types.